Future wireless networks (such as 5th Generation (5G) wireless networks for example), are currently being designed to handle multiple use cases that go beyond mobile broadband (MBB) service. The multiple use cases in 5G wireless networks include, for example, enhanced mobile broadband (eMBB) and ultra-reliable and low latency communications (URLLC). Typically, eMBB traffic tends to be more sustained while URLLC traffic tends to be more sporadic and unpredictable. In this way, eMBB traffic has one set of unique requirements, whereas and URLLC traffic has another set of unique requirements as URLLC traffic should satisfy two conflicting requirements: low latency and ultra-high reliability.
Abbreviations that may be found in the specification and/or the drawing figures are defined below, after the main part of the detailed description section.